Born to run
by Anddeea
Summary: After five years of not feeling any kind of emotion, Sakura finds herself left all alone. Her so called shinobi way made her an emotionless person, who hurt all her loved ones. Now, she's trying to change all the wrong things she's done, but can she really finish what she's started when a dark haired young man comes back in her life ?
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hey there! I've been here for quite some time, reading all those amazing stories and I just got the courage to make my own account and start my own story. I've been written for like 2-3 years but only in my language, so this is my first story in English. I really hope that you'll like it and I'm really sorry for my grammar & other mistakes there. Also, I hope that I'll find a beta for my story, if anyone would be interested please let me know.**

**Also, I would love if any of you will review this story and let me know what you think about it or if you have found any mistakes. I want to improve in writing sooo, every review is appreciated. This is just a prolog, kind of short, but I didn't want to write too much first, because everything will come along. I'm not still sure if I'll let this story rated T or move it, it depends on how the story comes along. Until now I haven't figured out a plot, at least not something that I surely know it won't change.**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does and we have to get used to this xD**

* * *

**Born to run**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy day. A day that started very good. Too good for her own liking. She felt it. She felt that something was going to happen. Something that would change her life. Something that had been bothering her for many years. Something that made her become who she is right now. A killer, a murderer. Simply, a person without emotions, who kills when she's ordered to without hesitation. But now, she felt a lot of emotions that she hadn't felt in years. She was feeling like the same thirteen-year-old weak girl.

How did this change just now? What was with this day that made her remember she was not born to be a killer but a healer? Friends, enemies, persons she didn't even know told her that she wasn't made for this job and she still was doing this. Why didn't she listen to them, or at least to Ino or Naruto, her two best friends, the ones that loved her no matter what? Because people change after they lose the persons they love. That's right, Sakura Haruno lost her two beloved parents, the ones who gave her life. When? During the Fourth Shinoby War. They weren't meant to be there. They were only simple civilians. It's true that her beloved father, Kizashi Haruno, was a shinobi. But he quitted his job after her daughter was born to be sure he won't make any enemies that would want to destroy his family. But then again, why were they on the battlefield? Sakura Haruno hasn't found out why. Even now, five years later, at the age of twenty one, she still hasn't found out why.

So, back to why she became an emotionless person, this is her only reason. Just when her parents died she found out the true meaning in her ex-teammate and crush. He was so damn right. After all those years, she finally understood why he didn't let anyone in. Not that she knows if he has changed his mind now. The day he tried to kill her on that bridge was the last time she has seen him. Not that she has missed him. He was one of the bastards that had started that stupid war which took at least half of the lifes that were on the battlefield. The war was never won, nor lost. After Kakashi's fight against his old teammate, Obito, which neither was won or lost, everything came back to normal. A whole year the five nations were prepared for the re-opening of the war but that never came. Not that she cared.

Looking up at the sky, the pink haired young woman saw the grey clouds that were disturbing her peace. Why ? Because on a day like this was her parent's funeral. And not only that, but her shield was finally broken. She could feel anger, happiness and a lot other emotions that she haven't felt for years. The shield that took a lot to be made was broken. How ? Well, here is the problem. She doesn't know how that shield was broken. She just felt everything burn in her.

Was she weak? After all those years of hard training, of killing and finally, of trying to surpass her feelings, everything was torn into pieces. It's like all those efforts were in vain. After all, she was weak, she couldn't forget that she was a caring person, who loved to be around people, who loved to know that everyone if happy, even if that meant for her to be sad. No. Sakura Haruno couldn't get back to that. Her ANBU tattoo reminded her that she has long passed the exams that life has put her through.

Touching her tattoo she remembered all the pain she has been put through just to became an ANBU. Even now she remembers every detail of her life after the war. It ended on the middle of April. A few months later, on September she took the jouning exams to prove to herself that all her hard work during the past months weren't for nothing. Even if her friends didn't say anything, they never have thought that she would take the exams cause on that year, the exams were even harder than they were in the previous. And why wouldn't it they be? They still thought the war will start again so they didn't let every weak chuunin became a jounin.

After that, she finally started to think of herself as a real shinobi and not as a weak girl. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to become stronger than that so the next year, around March, she took the ANBU exams. By that time she had started to fight with Kakashi and Naruto about that. They didn't want her to become an ANBU. While Naruto didn't want her to became one because he knew that he wouldn't see her as much as before, her former sensei knew that the ANBU exams were too much for her. He knew that she wouldn't survive there. But she didn't care. After weeks of fighting over the same thing, she finally got sick of their shit and left the team. The news devastated everyone and at first they thought she would leave the village, just as _he_ did. But she didn't. She just asked Gaara to recommend her for the exams because without a recommendation she couldn't try the exams.

After two whole weeks of promising Gaara that she would be alright and that she would do anything he asked her to, she finally took the exams. The exam lasted three weeks. She almost died out of starving but remembering how she promised herself that she would did anything to became stronger she got out alive. By the time she became an ANBU she already was seventeen. And again, everyone was surprised by her. No one has ever thought that she would get out alive. But that was the last time they have seen her for more than a few minutes.

And now, the only thing that run through her head was to go to Ino's house and tell her how much she missed her and how sorry she felt about everything she said and did for the past years. And she will do that, but first, she would need to go home and think of the speech she will hold in fron of her beloved friend, if Ino still thought of her as a friend.

* * *

**A/N :Well, that it. I hope that you liked it. Again, if anyone is interested in becoming my beta, feel free to pm me or anything else. Love you all!**


	2. Turn the page

**A/N : Hey there. Here is a new chapter of the story, I'm pretty sad that no one has reviewed but I hope that this time you'll review. This would be like the first ( and most likely last time ) when I'll update this fast. I hope you like this chapter and maybe, maybe review it. I really want to know what you think about this story.**

**And I want to say that this chapter has 3487 words ( I haven't written a chapter this long in my whole life ) .**

**Again, if anyone is interested in becoming my beta, please pm me xD **

**And again, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-senpai does it.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Turn the page

The day was slowly becoming a good one, the pouring rain being just a memory. After getting home, the pink haired girl got a hot shower and changed her soaked clothes. While putting on a pair of black trousers and a purple shirt on her she thought of what she'd tell her friend. She really needed someone to listen to her and she didn't really know who would be so willingly to listen to her. Sure, she knew that Naruto was a better choose cause even after all those years she thought that he still cared for her. He proved this every time they met. He would smile and call her and ask her for some ramen, even thought he would know that she wouldn't even be listening to him, not that they would meet often.

But she also needed a person that would tell her what she did wrong and Naruto wouldn't do that because he would be scared of her. He knew all too well that if he got to her nerves he would end up in hospital, like he did a few years ago, or maybe worse knowing that she wasn't the same smiling girl she used to be.

So again, Ino was a so much better choose. After getting out of her apartment, she went in the direction the Yamanaka's flower shop would be, but first, she would need to buy something. The young woman entered a little shop she saw was open and looked through shelves. After finding a cute pair of earrings with purple little flowers, she made her way to the front of the shop, where the owner was and paid for the pair.

Before arriving at the front door that led her to her friend's, she had brought some food and something to drink. It took a few minutes the kunoichi to open the door and then close it behind her. Looking through the shop, she noticed that over the years it got a little bigger and it had a lot more flowers than what she remembered.

" Yes, please wait a little, I'm coming ! " a familiar voice came from an open door. Sakura smiled knowing too well that voice. It took a few minutes for the blonde woman to get to see her customer and after seeing a pink haired girl she remained in shock. Sakura, on the other way didn't see the blonde girl being too absorbed of the beautiful flowers. After realizing that she wasn't alone, the young ANBU greeted the girl with a smile.

" Hey Ino. Long time no see. I missed you. " the pink haired girl said with a bright smile on her face.

" What…what are you doing here? " . The blonde haired woman's voice held venom . She couldn't believe that _she _was there and was acting like nothing had happened during the last years.

Sakura frowned. She wouldn't have thought that Ino, of all people would act like this towards her. Yes, she didn't thought that she'll be that happy to see her either, but still, the way she just acted was too much. Taking a deep breath, Sakura said " I was looking for you. I kind of missed you and before you " , hearing this, the blonde swallowed and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off " and before you say something, I know they way I have behaved towards you and the others. It's just that today, well, I woke up and I didn't feel like yesterday, or like last week, or like last year. Well, you got the idea. And I just thought that you would want to hear this. " she finished and looked at her childhood friend who frowned at what she had just heard.

The blond haired woman stared at the pink haired one, still not believing what she has heard. She couldn't understand why this happened just now, after all this time. It's not like she didn't like the idea of her childhood friend and rival to be the way she was a few years ago but why all of a sudden? This had to be a joke. And a sick one. I mean, seriously now, on Sakura's twentieth birthday, she tried to get along with her, to make her see what her mistakes are and the young ANBU's answer was really harsh.

" Why all of a sudden ? Why just now, Sakura ? Remember all the damn horrible things you said to me? Do you think that by coming here and saying all this shit will make me forgive you so easy? " Ino shouted and tears started to fill her blue like ocean eyes. She would have wanted to jump and hug Sakura, but she couldn't. If Sakura wanted them to be friends again, then she would need to try her hard because Ino couldn't forgive her so easily.

" I understand " Sakura whispered . " You are right Ino, you don't have to forgive all the things I've put you through those years, but please, at least accept this " she handed the Yamanaka heir the bag she had where the pair of earrings where. " I'll go now, it was good to see you. " she finally said and got out of the shop leaving behind a shocked Ino.

* * *

Two hours later Sakura found herself wondering through the village. She still couldn't believe what Ino said but she couldn't blame her either. It was her own fault that the blonde became so cold towards her. No, that's not right. Ino wasn't the one who was cold, it was herself that was. Ino was just protecting herself from any pain that the ANBU could put her through.

Without realizing, she found herself on the training grounds. Her team or maybe said ex-team training grounds. Looking through the area she remembered everything that happened here. From the moment she became an officially genin, till the moment she left her team. They were in this place when she made her decision. None of the three males knew what was going through her mind, or so she thought.

Sighing, she made her way to one of the nearby trees and climbed it to have a better view of the place. God knows how much she missed this place. None of her friends knew this because she was too proud to let them know that she still had some feelings left. Looking back, she realizes just now that, even after all her effort, she couldn't get rid of all her emotions. She just hid them somewhere in her heart and thought herself that she became a cold hearted person. Heck, she was one. She killed at least one thousand people, maybe more, without a second thought about it. She didn't care that she left a lot of children orphans. She felt horrible. She did the exactly thing those bastards from the war did to her.

Her parents can't be proud of her. No, they learned her better than this. They showed her how to love and how to make people love her, not how to hate her and now, a lot of people hate her because of what she had became. She felt guilty. Guilty because she became a person just like _him_, guilty because instead of helping people, she killed them and finally, guilty because her parents were looking at her with sad eyes, at least that's what she thought.

After a few more moments, she left the training grounds. Looking around for the last time, she made her way back to the village, maybe to go get something to eat, after all she didn't cook anything. Truth to be told, now, after five years, she finally learned how to cook properly. She couldn't believe that no one has ever told her how horrible her cooking was, but then again, all of them were scared of the way she would react.

Now, the only thing that mattered to her was what she should buy. Some ramen ? No, even thought she hasn't eaten ramen for a long time she couldn't say that she would like a bowl. What else? Maybe some curry rice? Yes, that would do. Making her way through the streets of Konoha, she was looking for a decent restaurant. Not that Konoha didn't have any decent restaurants but most of them were opened three years ago, after the village was built. By that time, a lot of people that were from other countries came to live here because Konoha was re-built and it wasn't really the original Hidden Village style but a little modern. Now Konoha had a lot more clothes shops and a lot of restaurants because during spring and autumn people would come to spend a week or two of holiday in Konoha.

After going through a lot of streets she finally found a local that was for her taste. It was a pretty big one and after the way it was seen from the distance it was pretty expensive, or at least not expensive but not any civilian could eat something here. Not that she cared, she was an ANBU after all and not any kind of ANBU, a really good one that went only through the dangerous kinds of missions so the pay was really high. Now don't get me wrong, even thought she can afford to live in a big house, she lives in a two rooms apartment and doesn't buy the most expensive stuff. This is the only thing that hasn't changed at her during those years.

She entered the big restaurant and went to order her meal. Looking around she remained speechless. If she thought that on the outside the restaurant looked good, then on the inside it was simply beautiful. The walls were red with black flowers with different kind of pictures hung on them. There were a few stairs going up, which means that the restaurant had at least another floor. The people from the room she was in were at their tables and were dressed both elegant and casual. Looking at herself she felt out of the picture. Not that she didn't look good, damn, from her cloths everyone could see her beautiful curves that any woman would die to have, now, there was no difference between her and Ino but still, she wasn't elegant dressed.

She went and ordered something then got a table. Being alone in a place like this made her feel out of picture, again .Dismissing that thought out of her head, she was looking again to the stairs where she could see a well built young man, around her age, with blond hair and blue eyes. It took Sakura a few moments to realize that the young man she was staring at was none other than her old teammate, Naruto. She couldn't believe how much he's changed during those passed years. Not only the way he looked, but also the way he was dressed. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, nothing too elegant but still, it looked really good on him. Behind the boy was the Hyuga heir, dressed in a simple blue and purple dress.

" Excuse me but how long are we going to wait for our dinner? We didn't even receive our drinks and it's been an hours since we've been here! " the loud voice from the boy made her remember she was starring at her two friends. Hinata, as always blushed at his childish behavior and tried to calm him down. " No Hinata, I'm not going to calm down. We've been waiting for an hours, a damn hour our dinner and I'm hungry! " turning his attention to the brown haired woman that was trying to tell him that his meal will come soon he said " I'll give you fifteen minutes to give us at least our drinks and half an hour for our food, nothing less, nothing more, understood ? " . The woman nodded and went quickly to another room.

Turning away from the direction he was, the blonde man saw Sakura and smiled. Sakura, taken aback by that, smiled shyly to him. Thinking that the her two friends would make their way to her she prepared two chairs for them but when she saw them going back up stairs without even saying a word to her she got stiff. The pink haired girl couldn't believe that her old teammate didn't even say " Hi " to her. Okay, he smiled at her but he could at least have come at her and ask her how she's been.

Her heart hurt. Even Naruto was cold towards her and that's only because of her behavior. Thinking now, she couldn't believe that all her friends have turned their back to her. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Sitting there she realized something, no matter how much she would like them to be like they were before, that couldn't happen because she made too many mistakes that can't be easily forgiven. Half an hour later, she got up and made her way towards the same woman Naruto had been shouting at.

" Excuse me, can my food be delivered at my apartment? " asked the pink haired ANBU. After the brown haired woman nodded " yes " Sakura smiled and gave her address to her then got out of the restaurant. She couldn't stay there anymore. On her way home she passed by Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite restaurant where he can eat ramen of all time. She stopped and stared for a while remembering a conversation between her and the blond that happened two years ago.

_It was a sunny day. Making her way through the crowded streets of Konoha after just getting back from her mission she met with her ex-team mate, Naruto. The blonde had a big grin on his face, making Sakura wonder what would he want, after all, she's been telling him for a few years that she doesn't want to hang out with them anymore, not that any of her friends really listened to her. He came closer to her and asked her if she would like to have some ramen with him. Not letting her respond properly to him, he got her by the wrist and dragged her to Ichiraku._

" _So Sakura-chan, how was your mission ? I envy you, lately I've been doing kids' missions while you had only bad-ass ones . " . How annoying was he and she truly found out just after she tried to break her bonds with everybody. _

" _It was good . " she said hopping that the blonde won't ask her anything else.__ After a few more streets, they finally arrived at the restaurant and ordered what they wanted. Like always, Naruto would eat and talk a lot of shitty things but this time, some things would be different, like the fact that Sakura wasn't paying attention to what the blonde had to say. While trying to get out the there, Naruto got her by her arm and asked her if something was wrong. _

" _Do you want to know what's wrong ? I'll tell you. Why are you being so friendly to me when I freaking told all of you I don't want to have those bonds anymore ? Is that hard to understand ? You always ask why I've changed but let me tell you something ! Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change and you Naruto, are anything but wise. " she spat out and the ran away from the restaurant leaving a shocked Naruto behind._

Shit. Shit. Shit. Now she finally understands why was Naruto so cold towards her. After that stupid thing she said out of nerves, Naruto had been avoiding her. It wasn't like they hadn't met after that but they weren't like they used to be. Yes, how I said before, he would ask her to go have some ramen when they would meet, knowing all too well that she'd deny him or wouldn't even pay attention to him. Again, it was just because she was so damn stupid to try and became an emotionless person. How could she have said something like this, and to Naruto, the little brother her parents couldn't give her. Not wanting to remember some other shits, she made her way towards her apartment.

* * *

The songs that were played on the first floor the restaurant were getting on Ino's nerves. Okay, maybe the songs were just only a part of the things that got on her nerves, the others would the drinks and food that they had been waiting for an hour now and didn't come. That's why they told Naruto to go and see why was their food taking so much.

" What's taking those two so much ? " asked the Yamanaka heir.

" Be patient Ino, I think that Naruto is shouting at those waiters . "responded Shikamaru.

A few more minutes later their two friends made back. Naruto's face was a little bit strange, it was like he was thinking hard, a thing that was still strange to him, even at the age of twenty . Sitting on their chairs, they were asked what happened there and Hinata told them to be a little more patient.

" Hey " started Naruto in a law voice that almost sounded like a whisper. All the eyes were focused on him now. " what was Sakura doing here ? " he finally asked in the same low voice. Everyone was taken aback by this but it didn't take long for all of them to just get some bored expresions.

" Who knows ? Maybe she was hungry and just wanted something to eat . " answered Tenten in a bored voice while waving her left hand in the air.

" Yeah, but " the blond said but took a pause not knowing how to finish the sentence and then continued " it was something strange at her. I mean, she didn't look so cold like she used to be . " he finished.

Everybody that was at the table didn't say a word. All of them knew how hurt was Naruto about this, not like they weren't. It was really hard for Naruto to act like this towards Sakura, after all, they've been really good friends ever since Sasuke left the village nine years ago.

" Thinking a little, it's strange. I mean, since when did Sakura Haruno go to a restaurant to eat. Wouldn't it be much more easy to order to get it home ? " asked Kiba and everyone agreed.

" Well, now that it came to this, I think I should tell you guys something " Ino finally started and all eyes were on her " today, she came to my parent's shop and told me that she's very sorry of how she's been behaving those years, not that I really believed her, but still, it was strange. ". The table was silent after this.

" Then, if she really is sorry about this, why don't we invite her to come up here and tell us what happened that changed her mind ? " asked Kiba a few moments later while getting up . Everyone agreed and Naruto also got up and went with Kiba down the stairs. There they looked all over the room but didn't see her. Naruto made his way towards the brown haired woman. When she saw him, she started to say that their food will come right away.

" Have you seen a pink haired woman around my age ? Tall like this ? " he asked her and showed her how tall would Sakura be, not paying attention to what she said about the food.

It took a few minutes the waiter to realize that the blonde customer was talking about the woman that left a little while ago. " Yes, actually, she left just a few minutes ago, telling us she would like to receive the food home, which was kind of strange . "

" Why was that strange ? " came Kiba's question.

The woman was taken aback by this but then replied " Well, she's been waiting for her food for like half an hour or a little more, and when she got here telling that she won't wait for her food at the restaurant anymore, she looked kind of sad, and when she came she was, well not happy but not sad either . "

The two young males looked at each other strange. Sakura, sad ? That was a odd. The only emotion she would let them see was anger, nothing more. After thanking the waiter for her information, they went to their table where they waited a few more minutes for their food, finished it and then went home. Their Saturday night started good but then it finished in silence because of Sakura. Even if she wasn't there, she would still disturb their minds. That was the first time all of them were disappointed that Lee hasn't been with them. If he would have been there, the moment Naruto would say that Sakura was down stairs he would have gone to her.

That's when all of them figured out that the last page of their previsions chapter was turned and a new chapter started, a new chapter after five years of waiting.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so I'm done with this chapter. I hope you like it and again, please review ! Love you all.**


	3. Drift away

A/N : Hey there! Okay, I know I'm a liar. I promised that I would update this like, a month ago? I don't really remember. I'm really sorry about this.

I'm glad that there are people who are reading and reviewing my story, your sweet reviews make my day, really. Now, going back to the story, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ( which I'm sure there are ) but English is not my first language. Have a good time reading!

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2 **

**Drift away**

* * *

People often don't realize how much they've hurt their beloved ones until it's too late. That's also Sakura's problem. After everything she's done, nobody wants to hear anything about her. She understood this the day after she's been at Ino. It was pretty disturbing for the young woman but she didn't have any reasons to complain about this, after all, she was the one who made them act like this towards her. She sighed as she was looking the report she had to give to the hokage.

Tsunade needed her in her office early that morning to sign a few documents and while they were talking, the pink haired woman found out that all of her friends went on mission on the same morning. Still pretending she didn't care about this, she didn't tell the hokage how horrible she felt about the things she's done. But also, the young ANBU didn't know either that her mentor already knew about those things because on the same morning, all of rockie 9 and the three student's of Guy told her the news. Adding how talkative Sakura was that morning, Tsunade started to have hope for her student again.

Since then it's been three weeks. Her friends got home a week ago but she was on a mission that she's just finished. The mission was a little longer but with Sakura there it was done really quickly. After she was done with singing the files, Tsunade sent her student in the village to get some stuff that she had ti send to the kazekage. So now, she was on her way to the hokage tour, _again_, not paying attention to what was going on around. Why would she ? She didn't care about any news the village had or about new gossips. She really hated those kind of things. Looking up, she saw a group of four girls hiding from her. Thinking a little about this fact, she made her way where the girls had hidden and tried to hear what was going on. Okay, so I lied. She was a little curious about this, but who wouldn't be giving those circumstances?

" Ne, ne, are you sure Kimiko ? " asked one of the girls, Sakura couldn't figure out which one cause it was too dark and she really couldn't care less.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've heard that we're going to have a new person who's going to live here. Not sure if it's a civilian or a shinobi though." answered another girl .

Sakura frowned. How can somebody know when a person would move to Konoha and why would it be such a secret? The Haruno heir was pretty disappointed about this. She thought that those girls would be talking about her, other gossips about her. She was getting fed up with those and she promised herself that one day she'll find at least one of the persons who would start those lies about her life.

"But I heard some other things about him." other girl started. So the one who would move in Konoha would be a man. " He's really good looking and he's also searching for a girl to marry him . "

Getting tired of this, Sakura made her way back towards the tour. Who would care if a man would be moving in Konmoha ? I mean really, since the village was re-built, Konoha had much more civilians than shinobi which wasn't a really good thing for a Hidden Village. After all, the other villages that were near the Hidden ones were only, and only for civilians. That's what Sakura hated the most. I mean, because more than half of the villagers were civilians. Those idiots thought that they were better than shinobi, that they would need to be protected no matter what and some of them would ask the hokage to give to her shonobi the worst missions ever only to make their work better. That was until one or two years ago when Tsunade was really annoyed with those bastards of civilians and gave them some rules for what missions they would put her shinobi through. And really, since then there weren't any missions like getting who knows who's cat, or helping the civilians with their gardens. The only missions for this kind of things were only for people who really needed help because they had medical problems, and really, if anyone would want to request a mission like this, that persons needed to give the hokage a lot of medical documents telling what his/her problem was. And of course, no one would go through a hell like this because it would take like two or three weeks to get those things done. Tsunade knew what she was doing.

Back to the present, Sakura was preparing to knock on the door when a loud voice shouted through the room " Incompetent! Bastard! How can a person be so stupid to do those kind of things! ". So Tsunade wasn't really in a good mood. Why was that? After all, before Sakura left her, like an hour ago, she was really in a freaking good mood, too good for Sakura's liking. After hearing a little more of her sishou's screaming she thought she could wait a little longer. " Haruno, I know you're there! If you dare to take another step towards the opposite part I'll make sure to let you work for the rest of the year only in the hospital ! " the same voice shouted a little louder than before, if that was even possible. So getting out of there wasn't really a good idea. Taking a deep breath, Sakura entered the room where her mentor was. Looking at her desk, she saw there an empty bottle which Sakura thought – or maybe said, already knew – was once full of sake –and let me add, that wasn't long ago.

" Don't stay there and do nothing! Give me the damn things I've sent you for already !" the blonde woman said while looking through some papers, more than annoyed. Sakura gulped, then went over the desk and put the sheets of paper she has been holding. The brown eyed woman stared at her and Sakura started to feel anxious like she used to when she first started to train with her. Taking a few steps back, the young ANBU started looking through the room and saw a young man, a few years older than her, but not older than twenty five. Paying more attention to the male, she could say that he was really good looking. His orange hair was reaching his shoulders and his eyes were pretty strange. Looking from where she was, his eyes seemed to be light brown but when moving his head to the light, they seemed to be yellow.

Analyzing the male a little longer, the pink haired woman could say the man was well built, his muscles could be seen through his clothes. A cough made Sakura realize she was staring at the male and a pink blush appeared on her features. Looking at the person who did so, she found the hokage frowning at her with a ' It's- not-polite-to-stare-at-people ' look.

" Now back to our business. How long will you be staying here… " Tsunade stopped a little while she tried to remember the man's name, at least that's what Sakura thought. " Katashi-san? " the hokage finally finished her question.

" Not more than six months. That would be enough time for me to see all the women from the village . " the man responded and Sakura blushed a little more when she heard his strong voice. So this man was the one the four girls were talking about. Sakura rolled her eyes, who would be idiot enough to fall for him? Sure, he was good looking, hell, only from the spot she saw him, she could tell he was a sex god, but nothing more.

" Well Katashi-san, from what I see on for files, you are a very good shinobi, well trained on genjutsu and ninjutsu. " the blonde woman said as she was looking through the files. " But I have something to tell you. If you find here a woman, and if she is a kunoichi, you can't move with her in another village. Compared to the civilians, we have less shinobi and even a single shinobi who leaves from here is a loss for us. "

"I understand. If I find a woman that is a kunoichi I'll start my family here, in Konoha . " answered the man after a few moments of thinking for this decision.

" Good, now you may leave. " Tsunade said as she was satisfied with his answer. " Sakura, please show him the way to his apartment. You can find it here . " she finally added as she handed Sakura a file . She nodded then left with the man. Hell, if she had know that Tsunade would make her show him his apartment she would have left earlier.

Getting out of the building, Sakura took a little look at the file she was holding to see where she needed to take this man and realized she had to take him to the other part of the village. She sighed the turned around to face the young man who, until then was staring at the pink haired woman . " Okay, we need to get to the other side of the village which will take some time. Now follow me . " she said as she turned around again, this time to walk to the man's apartment.

" Is that your natural hair color ? " asked the man with a bit of curiousness in his voice after some time. Seeing as Sakura didn't pay attention to him, he frowned. She was the first woman to ever ignore him. " Okay, sorry, not a normal question for a first conversation. I'm Katashi Shou but you can call me Shou-kun . " the man said, ending the sentence with a childish voice. Again, Sakura didn't pay attention to him which already got on his nerves. Being ignored once was a first, but being ignored twice by the same woman was already breaking his man pride. So, the orange haired man got her by her wrist and made Sakura look at him.

" What ? " asked Sakura annoyed of his behavior. She was thinking of what she'd need to buy after she finishes with this idiot when he made her stop. Looking at him, he was also annoyed. What was with this man ?

Realizing that she didn't ignore him on purpose, he let her go and apologized . A few moments passed and none of them moved forward. Realizing this, Sakura turned around and started walking, this time faster, in hope they'll be at the apartment in no time and she can get back home soon. For a reason or another, this man was really suspicious. Something about him reminded of someone. But who ? None of the person who she'd known until now acts like this. Okay, that's a big lie, all of the older men act like this towards her, starting with that good for nothing jounin Genma, with whom she had been on a lot of missions lately. But this man didn't remind her of Genma. Hell, that was annoying her way too much. Looking up, she realized she's been standing in front of the man's door for quite some time. Okay, has she been lost in her thoughts this much ? Sighing, she turned to face the man which had now an emotionless face.

" Okay, we're here. Have a good stay . " she said then left, not letting him say anything.

* * *

Minutes had passed since the young woman left and the orange haired shinobi didn't move from his spot. A smirk appeared on the beautiful men's features after he sensed her chakra disappearing somewhere in the village. " How interesting . " he said as he entered his new apartment and closed the door behind him, his smirk being on his face all the time.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura was walking around the village, not really knowing where to go or what to do. Not long ago she would have been gone training but now she wanted something else to do.

" Sakura-san ! " somebody from behind her called her. The green eyed woman turned around to see Moegi running towards her. Her orange hair was set up in a ponytail and it reached her back. Her cheeks didn't have the blush they used to, after all, she had just reached sixteen years. And Sakura was glad that she didn't call her anymore ' Sakura-nee-chan' .

" What is it Moegi ? " asked the older woman, eyeing the teenage girl.

" Here, hokage-sama gave me to hand you this. " the orange haired girl said as she gave Sakura a file and then left in hurry .

" Strange . " Sakura said as she was looking at Moegi disappearing in the crowd then frowned at the file she was holding. What did Tsunade want ? Not wasting any more time, she looked through the file and saw she had to go to meet someone in front of a restaurant ? She rolled her eyes then made her way towards the place written in the file. At least she could have said there who would she meet.

She made her way through the streets, walking fast so she could get done with whatever Tsunade has assigned her to do. A few moments later, Sakura could see some persons waiting outside the restaurant. It took her a few seconds to see clearly who was there. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata were waiting there. At first she thought she had to go on a mission with them but looking at the group she could see very well that they were there only to hang out. The pink haired woman frowned and looked again at the file she was holding. The handwriting wasn't Tsunade's, that's for sure. Though she couldn't guess who would have written it.

And then Sakura realized. The file was from one of those five and he or she gave it to Moegi and told her to tell Sakura it was from the hokage. And more, they planned this with Tsunade, who told her they were on a mission. Pretty clever though. Sakura hesitated for a few moments. Did she really want to face all of them ? Sakura wanted to be friends again but after what happened a few weeks ago she didn't have the courage to face them. Hell, she couldn't face Naruto nor Ino, let alone the whole group. After thinking hard Sakura made her decision, she wouldn't go to see them. She didn't have the guts to. So she turned around and went home not bothering to look back.

* * *

" Where the hell is Sakura ? " asked the blonde haired woman getting impatient.

" I don't think she'll come . " said the dog trainer also known as Kiba.

" That's why I told you it's a waste of time . " continued Ino.

" Ino, Sakura will come, I believe she will come . " said Naruto while looking at the crowd.

" Hey, that's her ! " said Kiba . " Look, she's heading the other way ! Let's go after her " . he said as he started running for the pink haired woman . " Sakura, wait up ! " he screamed through the crowd. After hearing his voice, Sakura started running . Kiba frowned. What was wrong with this woman. First she said she wanted to be friends again and now she was running from him, from them ? Hell, he wouldn't let her do this ! Running faster, he pushed all the people who were in his way and saw Sakura turn around a corner . When he turned the same corner she was already gone and the bad thing was that Sakura already masked her scent.

" Hell. This time you got away but next time you won't have the same luck! " shouted Kiba making all the people look at him.

* * *

A/N: So, here it was, the second chapter of the story. I think I kind of rushed the action a little, but I don't know what I should have added more there. This chapter was actually done like a few weeks ago and today I was looking through it, facepalming myself of the things I've written because they didn't have any connection. I mean, at first I was saying something, then it was the opposite.

Still, I hope you like it and reviews are really appreciated.


End file.
